Not Human
by 99rain99
Summary: Eren Jaeger is a notable threat to humanity. He's saved by Corporal Levi and is allowed to join the Survey Corps. Before he's allowed to leave to hunt down the Titans, he needs to train and prove his worthiness. The whole humanity rests on his shoulders yet there are people who highly doubt him. Eren himself is stuck fighting against his own demons but can he survive alone? LEMON


**Rain: I fell in love. With Attack On titan, it's so freaking good! I really hope people would notice it more and read it more! I'm really excited about it so I decided to write a stroy about it and of course it's yaoi. Well, this time it's not all about smut, I will really focus on the plot more! I love Levi&Eren together so that'll be the pain pairing! Hope you'll like my story!**

**Warnings: Mature themes, cursing, violence, blood&deaths, smut(boyxboy) and such. **

**All respect to the original author of Attack on titan!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Not Human**

''_I am a human. I am a human. I was born as a human. _  
_Therefore, I am a human._  
_But what if I changed and turned myself into something…_  
_That's not a human?''_

Three small dead bird lay on the bloody ground, all abandoned and God forsaken. All around them the cracked, crushed ground is filled with rotten corpses and bits of human beings. There lay all the hands, all the legs, all the heads, all the insides spilled over the ground.  
There lay the eyes of the dead.  
And there lay me, in the center of the real hell.  
And there is me, looking at the black sky at the end of the humanity.  
Soon, there will be no one to see this, no one to feel, no one to suffer, no one to remember, no one to cry or care.  
Not me. Not you. No one.

**Chapter 1: The Caged Bird**

Every time I see nightmares, there's always someone beside me to ease my pain. Every time I wake up screaming, that someone takes a hold of my trembling, small hand and grips it tightly. It comforts me a lot. I used to be able to calm down soon after that.  
But now…there's no one to calm me down.

''Hey! Look at that vermin, he's crying!''  
''Haha, really?! And that pathetic thing is being called a monster?''  
''Are you kidding me? That's so funny!''

Voices, mocking voices are filling my tired head. I open my eyes after the horrible nightmare only find myself in a real one. I stare blankly at the ceiling of my cell. The whole cell is built by rocks so they hurt me all over. My body aches. But it cannot be compared to the aching of my head. I slowly wipe my tear stained face and send a death-glare at my prison keepers. They won't quiet down, of course.

''Look! Now he's glaring at us, how cute!''  
''Are pissed boy? Do not blame us, blame yourself, you damn demon!''  
''Want me to come over and fuck yer little whole till you bleed to death?''  
''Serves you right, scum!''

But I won't stop glaring at them and by the time, they grow restless. They remember the fear and the horror; they remember the blood and the death. They'll never truly forget, and I'll make sure of that. Soon, they lose their focus and the fear overcomes them. Trembling, they leap at the cell bars and take a hold of their weapons as if I was about to attack them. They shout at me and bang against the cells. They call me a monster and say that I should die. They threaten me and say that they're going kill me slowly and painfully. They call me the worst and a coward.

''You fucking **Titan! **I am truly gonna kill you all!''

_Kill? _

_Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill…_

''_I'm gonna fucking kill them all. I'm gonna kill all of them and get away from here!''_

I snicker. And soon, the snickering turns into a laughter and quickly, the laughter turns into howling. I laugh so much the whole underground prison echoes. The prison keeper turn quiet and they look at me as if I'm some kind of a madman. How stupid they are…

''Hey, let's just let it be, okay`''  
''Yeah, before it starts rampaging and **eats** us.''  
''What a **lunatic** monster.''  
''Hope you die soon, you devil!''

And finally they leave me. I can smell their fear, feel their trembling bodies and hear as they swallow too quickly. Pathetic rats…  
Well, as you can probably tell, I am a prisoner. But I am innocent! I have done nothing wrong! I…I am a human! Not a monster! You are mistaken, **MISTAKEN!**

Before I lose it, the door to my cell opens. For a moment, I am blinded by a bright light.

''Hello there, shitty kid.''

Before me stands a man. The man is so small it's almost laughable yet my laughing dies on the spot. The eyes of the man look at me, straight at me, like he can see my inner core and my still-beating heart which desires to slaughter.

The man kneels onto the ground where I am bound by thick, heavy chains. He brings the light closer to look at my face. For a moment, we stare each other, one man to another.

Then the man smiles, not sweetly or gently but only monstrously, hungrily, like a madman who's ready to devour its hopeless prey.

''So, what do you want to do, **Eren Jaeger?''**

…_What do I want?_

I know the answer and you know it too. We have the same eyes. We share the same desire.  
We are the same.

I grin from ear to ear as I answer him.

''I want to…. no, I'm **going** **kill **Titans, all the fucking one of them!''

I realize I have yelled. My whole body is trembling because of the sudden adrenaline and an enormous amount of desire to kill. But the man doesn't look frightened, no. His expression is what shows amusement and interest. He looks pleased, _really _pleased.

He stands up from the ground and looks at me even more intensively than before.

''Good answer. If that's what you want, I shall give you what you desire.''

_**End of flashback**_

That was already a week ago. A whole week since I was released from my prison. Well, _kind _of released. Now I'm like a wolf on a leash. They watch over me and follow my every step. But I can walk freely, eat, sleep on a bed, talk to them, act like a normal human I am… or should be.  
I myself have no knowledge what's happening.

We live in a world that has turned into a real hell. Humans are being eaten by gigantic creatures we call Titans. They're much stronger, faster and bigger than any of us and for many centuries they have been wiping humans off the earth. We have maintained to build huge walls around us to escape from them but in the reality, we're just like cornered rats.

''Hey, Eren! How long are you gonna just lazy around? Keep working!''

Ah, damn. They noticed me already. I have been sent to the old headquarters of Survey Corps which is a huge, old, dusty mansion we're supposed to clean up before it's livable.  
I shout ''yes, sir!'' at my supervisor and sneak inside, farther from them so I can do my work peacefully. Nowadays I'm always getting anxious because they're watching over me so intensively. It's pretty annoying.

''_Well… I'd rather have __**him **__watching over me than them.''_

I stop my movements as this though enters my mind. Like, really? The corporal of Survey Corps is a well-known soldier named Levi Ackerman who's anything but a mommy's son. He is one of the strongest fighters here and has killed numerous Titans. We do not know a lot about him or his past, but he seems to hate titans even more than some of us and seems to be a bit cold person.

''_Yet, he cares dearly for his men and is a__n honest, honorable person. I respect him…''_

''What are you doing?''

I freeze completely. Right behind me I sense a murderous aura. I cannot move for I'm paralyzed by a sudden fear. I cannot answer for my mouth has quickly dried. I can only tremble and shake as much as possible as something both hard and soft is almost glued against my back. Corporal Levi stands right behind my back, so close I can feel his hot breath on the skin of my neck.

As I said, Corporal is a short man yet now that he's standing right behind me, I can sense the power and the immense strength coming from him. I flinch when he moves even closer and breathes into my ear.

''Eren…'' He mutters my name, his voice sounding rather sexy. I close my eyes tight and wait for the blow. I'm rather excited, once could say. Suddenly his hands roam around my body and touches and squeezes everywhere. I can hear his breath quicken, just like my own as he does this.

I feel a warm, pleasurable shiver going through me as he keeps groping my body in a complete silence and my mind goes blank by the strong feeling.

''C-corporal…'' I manage to rasp out and for a moment I feel his tiny body vibrate by a tremble. Suddenly, the warm, harsh hands are gone. The exciting atmosphere and the situation vanish into the air like they never existed.

He walks past me, to the dusty window to look out of it. Abruptly he sighs hard and turns around, looking all dissatisfied and annoyed.

''This mansion is filthy as shit, Jaeger. We're ought to clean it before we set in and if you're going to laze around like a spoiled fat kid, we're going to clean this place forever. So get our fucking lazy ass moving and get to cleaning.''

He orders me around. Of course he does, he's a clean freak. Yet, this comment makes me chuckle. _'__'He's really cute…'' _I steal this thought as he waits for my answer.  
I take my time and do my best salute in my ridiculous cleaning clothes and covered in dirt and bow at him with high respect.

''Yes, sir!''

He smirks at me, pleased by my salute and truthful words. Even if I said no great words, only the ones he expected the most but that's all he wanted to hear, he doesn't need anything else, only my respect, trust and power. I'll do anything for this man.

''Jaeger…You're dismissed for now, but later…drop off at my room tonight. I want to talk to you about something…''

I answer with another 'yes, sir' and continue to pay my respects as he exists the dusty room with a satisfied smirk on his face. We'll probably continue our _game _tonight, he had _that_ look on his face... I sigh deeply as he's finally gone and turn around to look at the dirty room.

''_This will surely take some time to clean up…'' _

Well, one could say that I really…erm… _like _the corporal. Of course I respect his power and strength but even more I respect him as a human being who was almost the only one who believed in me when no one else did. He kinda saved me back there and that's why I owe my life for him. I'm going to do what I promised him, I'm going to bring us the victory. I have to kill even more Titans. I'm going to kill them as long as I live and as long as they exist. When the last Titans die, I will salute him for the last time and ride out of these walls that have kept us here like fishes in a tank. I wanna be a free bird, not a caged one. That's my destiny for sure…Well, whatever happens, I'm going to fight and struggle… By _his_ side, if he lets me. It would be nice to always fight beside him and know that he's strong enough to carry himself and even if he falls, he shall not fall in vain. Me either. I won't die in vain. I will fight till there's nothing left of this body and mind of mine. Never.

I snap out of my thinking and realize I haven't started to clean yet even if the day is turning slowly into a night. I sigh and scrub my messy brown mane.

''_Better start cleaning now or I'll never finish…''_

Soon, the evening turns into a night and the night turns into a late night as I finally finish. The first morning shines go through the just-cleaned window as I walk back to the cellar. They won't lend me a room; they're too scared of my titan's powers. Corporal ordered me to sleep underground so it would be easier to restrain and even kill me if I went on a rampage. I sigh a hundredth time this day. _'__'I really need a drink.'' _I'm really not that exhausted, but I'm bored and aching everywhere. It has been a long time since I have really seen my friends.

''_When was the last time I smiled? Or laughed? I cannot recall…''_

''Why the long face, Jaeger?'' Well, well, well. Speaking of the Devil. Jean Kirstein stands in front of me, leaning into a wall. He's one of my classmates, well, one could say a rival in many ways but he was stupid enough to join the survey corps a while ago… I respect him as a comrade and a friend. I stick my tongue childishly at him.

''I have cleaning while you new recruits were training…Would change my seats with you immediately.'' I say and stop my movements. My legs and back ache, thanks to the immense cleaning of the mansion. He shots at me something that looks like a grin and crosses his hands. Usually the new soldiers are not allowed to talk to me and I should be kept as a secret but bullshit, these are the people who saw me when I first time turned into a Titan and shouldered me when I was about to get killed.

''_Even this guy…said he would bet everything on me…'' _I think while I eye his strong body. Jean is a good soldier, proud and mighty and a good leader…but sometimes he's just too weak on mind to realize that. Well, he is a human.

''Well, do you know what's going to happen now..?'' He asks, voice shaking a bit. Ah, he's afraid. But being afraid at this point is good. He'll be sharp and alert if something comes up. I shrug my shoulders. ''Hey, you tell me. I think I need more training before I'm off to kill Titans. I cannot go there if I'm unstable…'' I mutter, more to myself than to him. But this pisses him off, like seriously.

Fast, like a thunder, he takes a hold of my white shirt I'm wearing and pulls me dangerously close, our noses almost touching. The fire is burning in his angry eyes as he looks at me.

''I'll _give my everything_ for you. I play this game and you're going to win, got that? Do _not_ falter! Humanity rests on _your _shoulders, Jaeger. People die because of _you_. Make sure to do everything you can in order to make their deaths reasonable_. Do not die_ before every fucking Titan has died.''

And by those threatening words, he lets go off me and goes on his way, walking into the shadows. When I no more see or hear him, I slump against the rocky walls. Yes, I know, the humanity depends a lot on me. I need to be stronger. I cannot be weak. I have to survive and become stronger, even stronger than the colossal titan and crush them all.

Before long, I stop my trembling feet and continue strolling on the passage. I cannot falter, that's true. I need to shoulder my comrades' and everyone else's deaths by winning. I cannot lose. I need to be stronger. I'm on my way to the cellar when I remember that corporal Levi summoned me to go to his room. I really cannot ignore his orders so I turn around and start heading into the cleanest room of the whole mansion. I tremble by the sudden excitement that has occupied me.

Seeing him is my own heroin, my own ecstasy. I love the thrill; I love the pleasant excitement he makes me go through. It makes me sweat and it makes me shiver. I do not know why we drifted into this short of relationship or why he treats me in such a lewd way…yet I do not care.  
I _love_ it all.

We play a dangerous game which is even more dangerous than facing a Titan, in a way. Some days he just binds me completely and won't let me go. He'll abuse me; he'll torture me in ways that make me scream by both pain and pleasure. Some days he just makes me do things anyone would be ashamed of but I'll do them all, I'll do anything for him and him only. I swallow my excitement as I stand before his door. When I step in, the world will change. I am no longer a mere prisoner, a mere monster but I'll be _his_ prisoner, _his_ monster to tame. I'll be his personal _toy _to play with. I gulp again and lessen my collar, it making my breath quicken.

When I finally push the wooden doors open I recall why I'm doing this and why I still live.

''_I…I will kill them all.''_

And that's just what I'm going to do. Well, hopefully together with _him._

I can already see his sadistic smile as I open the door and hear his snickering voice as he calls me.

''Welcome, Jaeger. Be sure to close the door…''

And I have stepped into the trap set by my own very predator… How stupid yet utterly beautiful.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Rain: Gosh! Next chapter will be probably longer&more exciting! Thanks for reading and all kinds of reviews and comments are welcomed!**

**See you next time!**


End file.
